Just A Taste
by kdawgb
Summary: Logan's baking a cake, but Kendall has other plans.


**AN:** Oh k, this is my first story containing smut, so it might be horrible. And this is really just pointless smut. I don't normally write like this, but I just got an idea, and my friend Kat convinced me to write on it. So here I am now with a story. I believe I got all the ~mechanics right, because, to be honest, I've read enough of stuff like this to know what's going on. XD So, if you like it, tell me: if you don't, tell me.

* * *

><p>"Ken-Kendall! No! Stop it! I'm trying to do something here!" Logan said as he swatted a tan hand away from his mixing bowl.<p>

"C'mon Logan. I just want a taste," Kendall whined.

"Well, you'll have to wait to taste it until AFTER it's baked."

As soon as he finished his sentence, long slender fingers made their way back into the bowl filled with cake batter.

Logan turned around to face the tall blonde, to reprimand him for what he had just done, but as he did, those same slender fingers rose and dabbed a good bit of cake batter on his nose. The shorter of the pair let out an annoyed sigh as he stared pointedly at the bushy-browed boy.

"What?" Kendall questioned as he grinned from ear to ear, biting back a laugh caused by the other's expression.

Just as quickly as it had been put there, Logan reached up and smeared the cake batter, which was once on his own face, all over Kendall's.

"Awww, you got it all over my face."

"Well, you got it all over my nose, so we're even."

"But now," Kendall said as he stepped closer to the brunette, "I'm all dirty."

The change in his voice was evident. Instead of using the playful tone he had used before, lust was clearly dripping from his words as he spoke.

Logan could feel the blonde's hot breath ghost over his ear, his cheek, his lips. He let out an unsteady breath and let his eyes fall to a close.

"I need someone to help clean me up," the taller whispered into Logan's skin as he began nipping at his jaw, working his way down the shorter's neck.

"I could, _ngh_, I could help you with that."

Kendall had made his way back up and was nibbling on Logan's lobe. Logan could have exploded right then and there. Even the smallest things that Kendall did could drive him insane.

Logan's words set Kendall off. He reached around the brunette and lifted him, carrying him to their shared bedroom. While being carried, Logan let his head fall back as Kendall bit and lapped at his pulse point, successfully bruising the sensitive skin, marking him.

Kendall forcefully threw Logan onto their bed, and green irises stared at chocolate ones, desire and need apparent in both. Kendall slipped his shirt over his head and crawled up the bed to where the other lay. Logan ran his hands across the expanse of his lover's chest, basking in the fact that all of this was, indeed, his.

The brunette leaned up and captured the other's lips in a searing kiss. He licked along the seam of Kendall's lips, asking him for access, of which the taller granted. He began to map out every crevice of Kendall's mouth. He couldn't get enough of it. Logan wanted to taste him for forever.

He moved from his lips to lick the cake batter clean from his boyfriend's face.

"Mmmmm," Logan hummed against the warm skin of Kendall's jaw.

"I think it's time we get some of your clothes off," Kendall said huskily as he reached for the hem of Logan's shirt, pulling it over his head. Kendall took in the sight before him, drinking in the way Logan's abdominal muscles would tense every so often.

Starting at his neck, Kendall kissed his way down the milky skin of the brunette, stopping to nibble on his collar bone. He reached one of Logan's nipples and took it in his mouth, biting and teasing. He took the other neglected bud in his hand and began to knead it between his thumb and forefinger, causing the one below him to arch his back and let out a soft moan.

Kendall smiled. Logan's moans were music to his ears. He loved being able to get his partner to completely let go of his inhibitions.

As Kendall kissed down Logan's stomach, he reached down and started to palm Logan between his jeans. The aforementioned bucked his hips, loving the attention that was being given to his throbbing shaft.

The tall boy's lips were met with the fabric of Logan's jeans. Kendall popped open the button and took the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down agonizingly slow (or so Logan thought). Logan shimmied out of his jeans, freeing his legs and fully erect member. Kendall could see the precum leaking out of the boy and making a dark spot on his boxers, so he took his tongue and flicked at the clothed tip, watching the brunette writhe in pleasure beneath him.

Slender fingers made their way to the waistline of the constricting boxers and slowly pulled them down, tossing the offending article of clothing to the side.

In a hot second, Kendall licked at the vein on the underside of the smart boy's shaft. Logan's fingers thread themselves into Kendall's hair, trying to bring the blonde closer to him. Soon, Kendall took the entire member into his mouth. The stronger boy would suck considerably hard for a few moments, but would then stop, much to Logan's dismay.

"You're such a tease," the fragile teen said between heavy breaths.

The addressed just smirked. He knew that even though Logan complained, he was loving every bit of it.

The tall boy stood and removed his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He was getting a little impatient himself, seeing as his own member had been completely forgotten.

He returned to the bed and matched his lips with Logan's in a hard, passionate kiss. They broke apart, and Kendall lifted his fingers to the brunette's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

Logan complied, for he knew that he would be gaining so much in a few short minutes. He loved the taste of Kendall. His mouth, his skin, all of it. He savored every moment.

Soon the digits were gone from his mouth, Kendall deeming that they were adequately lubricated, and were now circling his entrance. One was slowly pushed in, Kendall allowing Logan to get used to the intrusion before moving further. The brunette wiggled his hips a bit, and the green-eyed teen began preparing him, adding a second finger and moving them in a scissoring motion.

Kendall removed his fingers, and Logan whined at the emptiness that he now felt. The blonde lifted his finger and placed it on Logan's lips, shushing him.

"Eager are we?" Kendall said through a smirk.

"Just hurry up already."

"Alright then. Whatever you say."

And with that, Kendall slammed into Logan, causing the small boy beneath him to scream in pleasure and pain.

It took everything Kendall had in him to not pull back and slam into Logan again like he so badly wanted to. He brought his trembling hand and ran his thumb along Logan's bottom lip, bringing it between his own lips in a sweet kiss.

"Move."

The blond slowly pulled back, only the tip left in, then pushed back in, his mouth hanging in an "O" of sheer pleasure. He repeated the action and quickened his pace as he went, gripping Logan's hips so tightly that finger-shaped bruises would be found there in the morning.

With one particularly hard thrust, Logan arched into Kendall and screamed his name as Kendall's tip had brushed his prostate. Kendall angled his hips so he could give his lover what he wanted and needed so badly, and sped up his pace even more than before.

Logan brought their lips together as Kendall reached between the pair and began pumping Logan's member in time with his thrusts. Moans were being fed to each other like a sweet desserts, each boy being overloaded with taste and feel.

The brunette suddenly pulled away, "K-Kendall, I'm gonna-"

Logan released himself all over his and Kendall's stomach and Kendall's hand. He lost himself in his state of ecstasy.

Feeling Logan lose control beneath him and feeling his inner walls tense and relax around his member pushed Kendall over the edge with a grunt and a shout of Logan's name.

Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan and collapsed beside him. Heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the air.

Logan nuzzled into the blonde's chest as Kendall wrapped his arm around the small boy. Chocolate eyes searched for green ones, and the brunette brought his lips up for a gentle kiss.

"Y'know, I think this is better than any cake I could have baked."

The taller boy chuckled, mentally noting to interrupt Logan when he's baking more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh k, so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I had the hardest time wrapping it up, so I hope it came out alright.


End file.
